Lovesick Fool
by TheLastQueen
Summary: Eliza es una chica al borde de la muerte, lo único que le quedaba tras el accidente era su hermana, una niña del infortunio. Cuando ya piensa que va a morir alguien aparece y la salva de una muerte segura "Casi hubiera preferido morir a tener que trabajar para este idiota". Vincent x OC/Elliot x OC. T por si acaso
1. Chapter 1

**Pandora Hearts no es mío, solo me pertenecen Patrice y Eliza~**

* * *

**~Hace 4 años~**

**Eliza POV**

Abrí los ojos pesadamente, todo el cuerpo me dolía a horrores . A través de la espesa humareda solo podía ver algunas sombras de los escombros de lo que alguna vez había sido mi casa; me arrastre como pude, tratando de llamar a alguien pero, la voz no salía de mi garganta. Pude escuchar el lloriqueo de mi hermana menor en algún lugar no muy lejos de donde me encontraba:

-Socorro...-lloraba con voz débil.

Sino recordaba mal Patrice se encontraba en la biblioteca durante la explosión o lo que fuera que destruyo nuestro hogar, si yo se supone que estaba en el pasillo de la planta baja Patrice no debía estar muy lejos, a un par de habitaciones y quizás bajo unos escombros. Me arrastre hacía su supuesta posición, con la pierna sangrandome y una horrible herida a la altura de la cadera pero, no importaba, tenía que salvar a mi hermana.

-Socorro, ayuda-ella seguía llamando a alguien desesperada-Papá, mamá, Eliza...alguien, ayúdeme.

Finalmente la encontré, estaba hecha un ovillo bajo lo que una vez fue el escritorio de mi padre, llevaba el vestido manchado de sangre y la cara desfigurada por el llanto. Me metí bajo el escritorio con ella y, a pesar de que apenas podía moverme, la abrace con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban, buscando consolarla.

-Eliza...

-No tienes que preocuparte, yo cuidaré de ti-intente sonreír antes de que me diera un ataque de tos incontrolable, necesitábamos salir de ahí o nos mataría la perdida de sangre, el exceso de humo o alguna otra causa-Patrice, coge mi mano.

Ella obedeció y tomo mi mano derecha mientras que yo me levantaba y caminaba a trompicones, tirando de ella también, vi los cadáveres de algunas sirvientas por el rabillo del ojo, supuse que Patrice también los había visto porque apretó mi mano con fuerza al pasar junto a estos, temerosa de que nos pudiera ocurrir lo mismo, supongo.

Conseguimos salir de entre los escombros y yo me deje caer en la seca hierba, notaba como los brotes amarillentos se me clavaban en la piel como cuchillos. Patrice se arrodillo a mi lado mientras me sacudía, preocupada por mi respiración irregular y la cantidad de sangre de la que no se había dado cuenta, levante la mirada para ver sus ojos color vino centelleando preocupados y quise levantarme, quise abrazarla y decirle que estaba bien y que dejará de llorar, de verdad que quise pero, no pude. Después de eso creo que perdí la conciencia...a medias porque incluso si los parpados me pesaban demasiado para abrirlos podía escucharlo todo a mi alrededor; los animales asustados del bosque, el llanto de mi hermana y unos pasos...pude escuchar a alguien caminando hacia nosotras con paso ligero.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto una voz masculina con un deje sorprendido.

Patrice no se ando con muchas explicaciones, solo dijo que no sabia del todo lo que había pasado y que me salvará. Poco más recuerdo, solo la cálida mano de Patrice y a alguien cogiéndome en brazos y corriendo.


	2. Chapter 2

En este capitulo no me esforcé mucho xDU, era solo para que se hicieran una idea de como iba a ir la historia

**~Solo para ubicarnos~**

**Eliza POV**

Después de eso solo recuerdo haberme despertado en una amplia cama, la habitación estaba llena de luz y, aunque aun me dolía un poco el costado, mi heridas habían sido limpiadas y cubiertas para evitar cualquier infección. A mi lado la cabeza de Patrice descansaba, su respiración era pesada y regular y se aferraba a las sábanas mientras dormía; sonreí un poco y acaricie sus negros cabellos hasta darme cuenta de una figura en la puerta. Me dijo que se llamaba Vincent Nightray, que estaba en la casa Nightray y blah blah blah, yo no le escuchaba, estaba concentrada en su ojo color vino, un ojo igual que los de mi hermana.

Empece a trabajar en la casa Nightray como sirvienta, me encargaba de servir el té, de cocinar y de cuidar del pequeño Elliot. Mi hermana Patrice fue adoptada como otra hija más ya que, porque no decirlo, era completamente inútil para las labores del hogar. Actualmente he cumplido los veintiún años y, al no tener lugar a donde ir, he preferido seguir sirviendo a esta casa y mi hermana, ahora una muchacha de dieciséis, ha empezado a ir a la academia Latowidge con Elliot y su sirviente Leo...Más le vale a esa panda de niñatos que no le pase nada a mi hermanita.


End file.
